Tras la verja
by Fercissa
Summary: GiftFic para -Hanako14-// En la vida de todos hay siempre un lugar, un momento y una persona especial a recordar eternamente y él, lo encontró todo tras la vieja valla de madera. AU.SasuSaku.


Nombre; Trαs lα Verjα

Disclαimer; Los personαjes son de Kishimoto, lα cαnción αl principio de Coldplαy xD (Violet Hill) y αh si! lo que restα si es mío XD!

Cαrαcteristicαs; SαsukexSαkurα. One-Shot. AU. Romαnce/Drαmα/Friendship/Angst/Hurt/Comfort. (Ò.Ó)

Notα; GiftFic pαrα mi betα lindα **-Hαnαko14-** que hoy 14/12/'08 cumple αños ^^ Felicidαdees! :D!

Summαry; En lα vidα de todos hαy siempre un lugαr, un momento y unα personα especiαl α recordαr eternαmente y él lo encontró todo trαs lα viejα vαllα de mαderα.

-

_-_

_If you love me_

_Won't you let me know?_

-

-

La conoció mientras interrumpía el ocio de su tiempo libre.

Él, era serio, realista y reservado.

Ella, hiperactiva, soñadora y feliz.

El fruncía el ceño.

Ella sonreía.

Su nombre era Sasuke, el de los orbes noche.

Su nombre era Sakura, la flor de Cerezo.

-

-

-

Llevarás más o menos dos días desde que te mudaste junto con tu familia a la nueva casa en Konoha y al mirar por la ventana te preguntarás que podrá haber más allá del cielo y de los frondosos árboles del jardín.

Caminas a paso lento y seguro, internándote en la pequeña zona selvática que habías estado observando desde el ventanal de tu habitación. Eras un chico y los chicos necesitan aventura. En unas dos semanas iniciarías el colegio y entonces no podrías buscar aventuras. Y demonios, necesitas hacer algo con tanto tiempo libre.

Nunca imaginaste que hallarías tan rápidamente la respuesta a tu segunda cuestión.

Excluyendo el hecho de que tu respuesta incluirá un recorrido lleno de silencio y sombras, habrá una verja y habrá una niña.

Más específicamente, estará una niña cruzando una precaria cerca de madera y andando colina arriba después de haber logrado su cometido.

Tu primera impresión de la chica, será que es un tanto extraña. Tu critica empezará por el peculiar cabello color rosa que pudiste apreciar y terminará por la ferviente sonrisa que no abandonó su rostro ni cuando cayó al saltar la valla antes de comenzar a correr.

Un extraño imán te hará copiar _casi_ todos sus movimientos e ir detrás.

El sitio será silencioso y abandonado, excepto por unos cortados quejidos que interrumpirán esa quietud.

Frente a ti, habrá una pequeña capa verde de pasto y sobre el estará la chica de la cabellera rosa removiendo presurosamente la húmeda tierra y depositando dentro de la excavación algo que llevaba en su pequeño puño.

Observarás cómo un mohín triunfal llena su rostro al colocar nuevamente la tierra en su lugar.

-Es una pérdida de tiempo.

Dirás. Metiendo tus manos en los bolsillos al fruncir el ceño en intriga por hablar con tanta inconsciencia. Las palabras saldrán con dureza de tu boca mientras un par de ojos vivaces y verdes te observarán con sorpresa.

-Bueno, espero que tu pronóstico no sea cierto porque no tengo mucho tiempo para gastar.

Mencionará. Esa respuesta fue todo menos lo que tu podrías esperar. Su voz era suave y acompasada. Su mirada era una extraña combinación de felicidad y otra sombra que no lograrás interpretar. Su piel blanca cayendo en la palidez con un par de tonalidades grisáceas bajo sus ojos le darán un aspecto más frágil del que realmente tendría.

-Lloverá.

-Lo sé.

-Lo que sembraste no florecerá entonces.

Puntualizas aún en tono gélido antes de que un corto silencio se instale entre ustedes hasta que ella vuelva a hablar.

-Soy Sakura, Haruno Sakura.

Se presentará, extendiendo animadamente una de sus manos.

-Hn. Uchiha Sasuke.

Gruñes, sin aceptar el saludo.

-Florecerá Sasuke-kun, lo hará.

Dirá, antes de regresar por el camino en el que llegó.

-

-

Tal y como predijiste, esa noche la lluvia se destapó de forma torrencial y no sabes bien porqué, pero piensas en como se ha de sentir la chiquilla que dejo semillas en esa tierra ahora inundada.

-_Molesta_- murmullas, son los días finales de verano, algo así pasaría. Siempre haz pensado que hacer ese tipo de cosas cuando sabes que no funcionarán es algo estúpido e inútil. _Porqué lo son_. No obstante, pese a tus creencias aún te preguntas como se siente la niña.

_Sakura._

Su nombre es cómo las docenas de árboles que haz observado de camino a tu nueva casa.

Las gotas golpean una tras otra tu ventana y tu no puedes dormir. Giras tu cuerpo y te cobijas completamente, sigues pensando pero sabes que de esa forma sucumbirás ante el cansancio. De nuevo, tu pronóstico es cierto y te limitas a descansar.

Un Uchiha no falla.

-

-

La mañana que sigue será sábado y abrirás los ojos temprano para que al levantarte tus pasos te guíen hacia el balcón. Desde ahí tendrás, inconscientemente, una pequeña vista del lugar verde al que fuiste ayer. Verás con curiosidad en busca de la pelirrosada y al no encontrar rastro de ella, gruñirás en enfado e irás a iniciar tu día.

En las fechas que siguen a esa, continuarás ese patrón. Hasta que llegue otro viernes aún en vacaciones. Te diriges más serio que siempre a ver si todo sigue igual cuando observas una mata de cabello rosado corriendo sonriente y presurosamente al mismo lugar que hace una semana. Y hacer lo mismo que hace siete días. No hay razón pero sientes la molestia inundando tu ser, no comprendes como es que alguien puede intentar hacer la misma cosa inútil dos veces. Cierras los portales del balcón y sigues haciendo tu vida.

-

-

La academia ya ha iniciado. Conoces a muchos chicos de tu edad y a chicas que no se cansan de atosigarte por ser el nuevo y por ser tan perfecto.

Porque eras perfecto a los ojos ajenos. Poseías una belleza que pocos ignoraban y una inteligencia que todos podían notar. Eras un Uchiha. Y los Uchiha suelen ser todo lo que el mundo espera y más. Y eso lo sabías desde el día en que naciste.

De camino a casa, te limitas a observar el trayecto mientras tu madre conduce. A tu vista aparece caminando acompasadamente Sakura. Sus manos sostienen los tirantes de la mochila a su espalda y su cabello se mece con la brisa. Parece disfrutarlo y de eso da muestra tu rostro. Siempre tan feliz y animada. Otra vez gruñes y ves a otro lado.

-

-

La semana pasa rápida y monótonamente, hasta que de nuevo es viernes. Estará atardeciendo y tu no tendrás nada que hacer. Te preguntarás que pasaría si fueses. Y cuando menos te des cuenta ya estarás de camino a la vieja verja.

Ella estará ahí, acostada sobre la superficie observando el cielo milagrosamente despejado. A su derecha, los restos de tierra y hierba nuevamente removida.

-¿Porqué haces sigues haciendo eso si sabes que no funcionará?

Cuestionarás. Ella dirigirá su ojos a ti y con efusiva alegría te responderá.

-Ya te lo dije Sasuke-kun, he de intentarlo porqué el tiempo no se detendrá.

Sin más, vuelve a ver las formas en el cielo y tu te recuestas junto a ella. Piensas, que todo en ella es intrigante y desearás saciar tu innata curiosidad preguntándole infinidad de cosas. Por ejemplo, porqué sostiene su mano con la tuya. Pero te detienes, eres un Uchiha y la curiosidad no debe ser una de tus cualidades así que sólo aprietas su mano y te silencias.

Los minutos pasan callados entre ustedes hasta que de nuevo oyes su voz.

-Sabes, deberías sonreír un poco más.

Te dice. Tú no la miras pero sabes que su mirada está sobre ti.

-Hn. No lo haré si no hay motivo.

Responderás secamente. Te molestó su comentario y estarás dispuesto a irte, cuando ella suelta tu mano y se acomoda sobre sus rodillas antes de hablar.

-¡Yo te daré un razón cuando mi cerezo florezca, Sasuke-kun!

Y se irá.

-

-

Una duda fue resuelta pero otras más resultarán.

_Cerezo._

La chica planea plantar un cerezo. Te frustrará saber la confianza que la pelirrosada se ha tomado contigo. Fallarás a ti mismo al sentir la confianza que quieres depositar en ella.

El tiempo seguirá andando y ustedes crecerán. Ahora, de nuevo será viernes por la tarde y estarás con ella. Habrán sido tres años desde que iniciaron ese extraño rito de reunirse en ese lugar a esa hora. Habrán pasado tres años desde que sus intentos de siembra apenas y habrán dado una pequeña muestra de resultado pero su afán y ganas no habrán sido derruidas y eso la llevará a cavar hoyos en todas partes para depositar diferentes semillas en ellos.

Dentro de ti aún se albergará la duda de porqué lo hace. Sus respuestas nunca serán concisas pues siempre te hablará de la falta de tiempo. Algo que tu _aún_ no entenderás.

Disfrutarán del silencio cuando se llegue a dar. Disfrutarán de sus platicas amenas cuando éstas resulten. Disfrutarán de vivir mientras cada viernes pueda ser igual.

-

-

Ella juega con la variedad de plantas que han crecido desde que ella las dejó ahí. La mirarás de reojo y entonces se volteará hacia ti.

-Somos amigos ¿Cierto, Sasuke-kun?

Cuestionará. Nunca lo habías pensado en esa forma pero podrías decir que sí.

-Hn.

Refunfuñas. Sabes que ella sabrá que tu respuesta es positiva.

-Y los amigos no se enamoran de sus amigos ¿Cierto, Sasuke-kun?

Preguntará de nuevo. Tu te cuestionas que puede tener en la cabeza tu extraña _amiga_ al hacer ese tipo de preguntas.

-Hn

No hay nada más que puedas decir. Ella podrá interpretarlo como desee.

-Entonces, por favor, no te enamores de mi Sasuke-kun.

Sonríe. Sonríe más triste que nunca pero lo hace. Tú lo notarás porque ahora la conoces. Sin embargo, esa no es la sonrisa que tu siempre habías envidiado y eso te hace sentir extraño. Tu desconcierto aumentará al repasar sus palabras en tu mente.

-¿Porqué habría de enamorarme de ti?

Ahora eres tú quien deseará respuestas. Quien deseará_ esa_ respuesta.

-Sólo no lo hagas. Porqué si tú no lo haces yo no lo haré.

Y en ese momento tus defensas sufrirán de una pequeña grieta al verla irse.

Llegarás a tu alcoba enojado y confundido. Enojado por estar confundido. Te recuestas sobre tu impecable cama colocando tus brazos sobre tu rostro y decides sellar tus pensamientos sobre el tema.

-

-

Dos años más pasaron como si nada hubiese sido dicho. Era viernes y era invierno. Era un día antes del sábado y ella no estará ahí. No estará esperando por ti. No obstante, observando el frágil, alargado y seco tronco del cerezo que ella depositó ahí años antes, cavilas en el tema que te prohibiste pensar.

Esa noche y en ese ambiente frío, copos de nieve comenzarán a caer, y durante las siguientes semanas, ella no aparecerá. Pero tu irás viernes tras viernes a ese lugar y observarás su esfuerzo cubierto por una fina capa nevada.

-

-

Otro mes más y te fijarás en la vista de tu balcón. De nuevo la verás. Sakura estará en cuclillas frente al cerezo y posará una mano sobre el. Tu no tienes prisa pero si curiosidad.

Irás.

Estando cerca escucharás parte de sus palabras.

-Perdón por no visitarte, Okaa-san no me permitía venir.

Tu primera impresión será que ya escuchó tus pasos, pero al verla, aún de espaldas a ti, sabrás que no te habla a ti.

-No puedes morir. _Tú_ no debes morir. ¡Mira! El invierno ya se fue.

Hay algo en el tono de sus palabras que te oprimirá el corazón.

-No hay tiempo, ¡debes florecer para que Sasuke-kun pueda sonreír!

Y al escuchar esa frase, tus pasos darán vuelta de regreso. Un Uchiha no debe huir pero ella te quiere. Ella no pediría con lágrimas surcando su rostro por ti si no lo hiciera.

Sakura te quiere a ti porque tu la quieres a ella.

-

-

Regresarás como siempre y ella te esperará. Estará en la superficie rodeada de coloridas flores y al verte sonreirá.

-Regresé.

Te dirá. Sentirás tanta furia en tu interior que querrás irte. Sentirás tantas ganas de gritarle cuanto le haz extrañado que no querrás verla. Te sentirás tan impotente sin tener una razón.

-Te quiero Sasuke-kun.

Pronunciará. Alzas la vista y te topas con su mirada. Recuerdas la primera vez que viste sus orbes, y notas que ya no tienen señas de felicidad. Rememoras la sombra que no lograste descifrar años antes y ahora ves que nostalgia. Su mirada esta cubierta de tristeza.

-¿Porqué?

_Te quiero._

No deseas verla así. Sólo querrás que apriete con más fuerza sus brazos alrededor de ti como tu lo haces alrededor de ella.

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun.

_Te quiero__._

Como un eco perdido suenan sus palabras en tus oídos. Presientes que su disculpa no es por no haber asistido y entiendes su obsesión con el tiempo. No quieres que siga hablando. No quieres escuchar que te diga que morirá. Que está enferma y que ya no tiene esperanza. No quieres ser un Uchiha que no sabe expresar lo que siente. Quieres ser Sasuke y que ella sea Sakura. Aquella niña del extraño cabello rosa que saltaba la verja. Sólo quieres que sienta el roce de sus labios como tu lo estas sintiendo.

Porqué tu lo presentiste, en sus palabras con el estúpido cerezo, en sus ojos, en ese te quiero con aire a despedida.

_Te__ quiero. _

-No pude hacerte sonreír.

_Calla._

-El cerezo no floreció.

_No digas más. _

-Lo siento.

_Por favor._

-Tengo que partir.

_No._

-Mi tiempo se acabó, Sasuke-kun.

_Quédate._

-Te quiero Sasuke-kun

_No digas adiós. _

Y se irá.

-

-

Ya habrán pasado varios años desde esa última vez y te encontrarás frente al cerezo que ella sembró. Fijarás tu vista en las faldas del ahora grueso tallo y encontrarás un ramo marchito de flores arriba de una placa de porcelana. La placa dirá un nombre que tu bien conociste. Describirá un par de fechas de inicio y final. Y al final mostrará unas palabras.

Sustituirás el ramo marchito y dejarás uno vivo.

Alzarás tu vista y divisarás una inscripción en el viejo tronco café.

_SS__. Por siempre._

Sonreirás.

Cómo lo haces cada año desde que ella se fue.

Lo harás por ella y por el maldito colorido rosa que siempre cubre el tronco a partir de esa fecha.

Sonreirás porqué ella así lo escribió.

Porqué más allá del cielo está ella.

Y eso, ahora tú lo sabes.

-

_Sonríe Sasuke-kun. Por siempre_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

Bueno, no es lo suficientemente feliz como pαrα un cumpleαños pero lo que cuentα es lα intención (: es el shot más lαrgo de mi vidα xD

Sαludoos!


End file.
